VocaXIII Data Log 0 Songs Sang
by Mosstar
Summary: Side-entries for the story VocaXIII - The Malfuctioned Experiment of the different songs that Roxas sang.


Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom hearts or the Vocaloid program.

A/N: I'm going to be uploading different things just like this of Roxas singing, they appear in chronological order of all the different songs he sang. These are just side-thigns to keep you all happy while you wait for the next chapters of my stories.

---

Loading Data on 'Melody – Ver 1.0',

Process may take a moment…

…

Loading Complete

-Initiate Data for 'Melody – Ver 1.0'-

A figure with straw blond spiky hair stood perfectly still looking at the ground with his legs partially spread apart. It was Roxas, beginning to perform his first song. Lucrecia was watching the screen ecstatically; this was going to be a real breakthrough for a Vocaloid song to be sung where the notes would be completely smooth and not robotic without a real person singing it. Music started to play up in the background and Roxas slowly started to bring his right arm upward from where they had previously been at his sides. He opened his mouth to take a breath and then started to sing.

"_When I was so alone, so alone."_

He brought his right arm this time in front of him; his hand splayed in front of his face with palm facing outwards. His fingers were stretched outward; the blond's eyes still closed.

"_You held me out, caring hands."_

Roxas started to shift his body partially to the right and his left arm extended outwards in front of him; hand stretched out as if to accept a hand to help him up. His eyes partially opened; depicting sadness. He brought his left arm slowly back and then brought it up in front of him with the palm facing outward, just above his right hand but not exactly above it.

"_I was a digital bit Vocaloid."_

He lowered his left arm so that his palm would be facing him, the arm angled so that the upper part of it was straight up and down and his forearm was angling downward in front of himself. He started to move his right arm back to his side.

"_But you gave me song and soul."_

Roxas brought his arms upwards now with the palms facing towards the floor, his wrists bending slightly so his fingertips faced the floor as well. His eyes brightened up tremendously to imitate happiness.

"_I sing your song, with melody you gave to me."_

This time the blond shifted his hips to where he was leaning to the left; his left hand lightly placed on the left side of his headset. His right hand was extended outwards from his side and his head was slightly turned to look in that direction.

"_It's so precious, that I shall never forget it!"_

He shifted his hips back to their normal position and brought his right arm down; left arm moving in front of him with his hand stretched out again. Hip shifting again as he bent his legs, the left bending more than the right

"_I sing your song, with melody still small and short."_

The blond brought his left arm back a bit and bent the elbow as he closed his hand lightly and looked outwards.

"_but it's my life, and I shall keep on singing it forever!"_

Roxas had begun to bring his arms upward fully extended towards the ceiling with palms facing each other. He brought his gaze upwards as well until he finished the final note and as he was bringing his arms down he collapsed onto his knees; startling Lucrecia. Did something go wrong? Then Roxas made it look like he fell the rest of the way onto the floor. When it came time to the rest of the lyrics though Lucrecia recognized that he must have done that on his own free will if he had any at all; which amazed the scientist to no end.

"_Now the clock of mine start moving fast, I wish not to let it stop again."_

The blond's eyes were still closed from when he had collapsed onto his knees. He was lying on his left side on the floor; arms partially bent in front of him.

"_Now the world of mine start changing fast, I wish not to leave me alone again."_

As usual, the voice played through in the part of the song Roxas was not singing; giving the false warning of the system overloading and such. Roxas began to slowly get up off of the floor but when he was standing he kept his back fully bent and his head low; Hands placed on his left knee which was partially bent because he was on his toes on the left foot. Then he snapped his head facing forward and got into a different stance. His left arm was extended in front of him with his palm facing upward, right arm slightly extended to angle behind him; palm facing upward as well. This time Roxas' hips were tilted so he partially leaned right though; legs spread a bit apart once more.

"_I sing your song, with melody you gave to me."_

Roxas' head now partially tilted to the side as he brought his right hand back at a rest beside him and bent his left elbow before extending his left arm outwards from his side, palm facing the ground.

"_It's so precious, that I shall never forget it!"_

The blond this time quickly brought up his right arm to mirror his left one; extending it outwards with palm facing the ceiling this time.

"_I sing your song, with melody still small and short"_

He brought his head up to look towards the ceiling as he turned his hand so his right palm faced upwards.

"_But it's my life, and I shall keep on singing it forever!"_

He shifted his arms in front of him and tilted his wrists so his palms faced forward. Lucrecia was amazed; all she had done was ask Roxas to sing the English version of Melody, not give a whole dance with it.

"_I sing your song, a miracle of harmony."_

Roxas brought his arms back down to his sides but extended them partially outwards so his fingertips angled towards the ground.

"_It's so precious, that I shall never forget it!"_

He kept his arms in the same position for now as he brought his head back down from looking at the ceiling.

"_I want to share, a single same dram with you."_

Bringing his arms up slowly, his palms faced outwards this time.

"_The same dream, that can't be realized alone!"_

His arms were now fully extended outwards as he missed around with some coding to make it appear like wings made of coding were fully extended outward farther than his hands in the same direction.

"_Forever more, forever more,"_

Lucrecia decided that she wouldn't tell Nero of Roxas' ability to mess with his own coding and know what he was doing; who knew what the black haired scientist might have thought of it.

"_Forever more. So please don't leave me alone!"_

The data seemed to shatter as Roxas broke the temporary code. Bringing his right arm down to his side as he stretched his left arm outward; his eyes were imitating sadness once again.

"_Sometime, somewhere. I believe."_

Roxas brought his left arm to extend outward from his side as he did the same with his right; turning his head to look completely to his right and shifting his body to lean back a tiny bit.

"_My sincere love."_

Now he bent his pinky and ring fingers so only his middle finger, index finger, and thumb were extended and extended his left arm in front of him to face the same direction as his right.

"_Will reach and touch your heart deep!"_

Once the song finished Roxas laughed and sat down on the floor; waiting to Lucrecia to speak. "That was amazing Roxas," she said enthusiastically," I still can't believe that was your first time completely singing! Keep up the good work!" Roxas scratched the back of his head with a light smile on his face; this was truly an interesting moment for the program; he thought it interesting to see Lucrecia so excited about him singing just one song.

End Data

---

A/N: I kinda just came up with the fact since Roxas is interactive and such he'd be very perceptive and learn how to mess with his own programming to do whatever he wanted. Seriously; the kid could go through 300 pages of coding in just a few minutes. Expect more! Once I get the roma-ji for it I'll even post one of Roxas singing Shangri-La! Oh I mean ver. 1.0 for Melody because this is the first time he sings it and like a normal human he gets better as he practices.

Review and get cookies! :3


End file.
